Whispers of Rebirth
by Soul Savant
Summary: When someone dies, those that are close to them think it to be permanent. Based on their beliefs they either think their somewhere better, or are forever gone. What they don't expect is them to be thrust into another world, memories obliterated, with only whispers to keep them company. That's what happened to this dove-haired boy, and he sure as hell isn't dead. (SI)


**_A/N_ **

** Hello Readers, CatLover here, and bringing you the new Naruto SI, with plot twists, AU storylines, and lazy MCs galore. **

** Unlike the first Naruto SI, this one is planned! Yes, I know, I should've planned the first one to some extent, but after many good pointers from my father on a recent, well-written short story I made, I decided to actually plan my fanfics to some extent.**

** Though there are still some things the same as the last SI, (Need a Beta, Haven't watched the whole Naruto series, which I will do, when I have time), this SI is completely different, instead of endearing Kakashi being the uncle, he is, instead, a distant relative, (Minato, also, is now the SI's godfather), instead of the SI's mother being a resident of Konoha, she was a civilian of Suna, these are just a few new things!**

** So, please, give me pointer and suggestions throughout the story, reviews are welcome! Haters will be completely and utterly ignored! And Betas will be accepted into the fold with riches of cookies and sushi!**

** Enjoy the story~**

** Darkness**….

**A feeling of…detachment….**

** Something was…missing…**

** Something…important…**

** Where am I**

** What am I?**

** Who am I?**

** All I know is nothing.**

I look in confusion at my surroundings.

It's dark, almost abyss-like, but above me there's a dim light, pulsing with a cold violet color, like a twisted moon. Dark mist swirls around my feet like grasping tendrils as I stand on a single, obsidian island, floating amidst the void. Something akin to whispers seem to nuzzle my ears, beckoning me to walk off the edge and discover what lie below.

I frown, glancing down at my pale hands and examining this (my?) body. My frown deepens as I puzzle over my existence. A piece is missing, my mind feels… incomplete, knowledge seems to come to me that I don't know…or did I know? It's, confusing, I know things, but I don't, what am I?

Human.

What is… human?

No answer came.

I pound the heel of my hand against my temple, grimacing at the answers that led only to more questions. This feeling of being unfinished, half-baked, chunks of memory missing, as if a child decided to discard pieces of a puzzle, deeming them unimportant.

I'm the aftermath.

Sitting down on the floating platform, I think over the unknown knowns. My mind is spinning, but I'm registering none of it. Thinking, but not. Asking, questioning, musing, but nothing comes, no one gave me the answers I need, no divine being taking pity on this small, confused human.

I sigh, flopping onto my back, the nagging feeling of…_wrongness_, consuming me. The only thing I know, is that something had happened to bring me here, something big, but I don't know what.

So, I lay there, gazing at the small orb of purple light, listening to the whispers, in the timeless abyss that encases my small sanctuary in a blanket of frigid warmth, deciding to leave the sense of incompletion be.

Idly, I wonder, am I the only living thing here?

The whispers have grown louder.

I press the heels of my hands harshly against my ears, desperately trying to block out the not-so-quiet voices that swamped the void around me. Above, the once-calm orb of soft violet pulses wildly, spinning like an off-kilter globe, accompanying the mutters with periodic thrums.

Whimpering, I try to survive the onslaught of sounds and light. I Curled into a ball on my steadily-growing island. My senses overloaded, so used to the quiet murmurs and gentle illuminations, I was not prepared for the harsh glow and roaring whispers.

I didn't know how long I had been in that abyss, time seemed irrelevant here, flowing at it's own accord. I had been laying on my back for minutes, eternity, immersed in an eerie calm, that was soon disrupted by a particularly aggressive wave of purple light.

Soon after, the whispers turned to murmurs, then mutters, and now, they were basically screaming.

It was shocking, and painful, my ears had no time to adjust.

I let out a yell of alarm as my island lurched blow me, shuddering like it was being battered by waves. Quickly, I change my position, griping the ground as if it were a lifeline. Pitiful whimpers sound from my throat as the whole island tremors again, and I crack open an eye, only to see it…expanding.

While I was in this endless darkness, I noticed that my miniscule chunk of land had been growing wider. I had watched in fascination as slivers of black attached themselves to the edges of the island, like ants building a bridge, but never had it grown by feet like this.

Portions of obsidian are flying up from the void and clamping onto my safe haven. One, two, eight, there's no pattern, just chaos. They slam into it like charging bulls, making the whole thing shudder below my petrified form.

I can't take it anymore. Tightly, I shut my eyes, pleading for it all to stop. I remained like that for an indefinite amount of time, before everything just…stilled.

Warily, I open my eyes, slowly lowering my hands down from their positions over my ears, and gape at the drastically different surroundings.

Above me, the solitary orb had branched out in multiple directions, spreading across the inky sky like a spider's legs, shining softly and illuminating my new sanctuary. My island had turned into solid ground expanding eternally into the distance, almost bare of any defining features, but what was most shocking, was what lie beside me.

The black stone mansion stretched seven stories above me, the dark windows shining harshly in the light, unblemished. The building expanded on both sides to wrap around me, forming a featureless courtyard, the opening sealed off with an iron fence, spiked at the top, as if warding off any intruders, no gate in sight.

It was…surprising.

The mansion gives off a feeling of…eeriness. The once undefined whispers seeming to emanate from its foreboding windows, calling me to walk in the halls of the building.

I would answer their calls, if not for the fact that the double-doors leading into the manor were boarded off.

I decide to settle down in the courtyard, gazing at the new pathways above me, washing me with their familiar light. This whole ordeal is odd, but I'm progressively getting used to the unpredictability of it all.

I only wonder what will happened next, in this abyss-enshrouded world of mine.

It seems, this place is not as uncontrollable as I though it would be.

I've discovered that I am able to fabricate things in this sanctuary. This was found out when I was absently thinking about how nice the courtyard would look with a fountain in the middle.

Oddly enough, the whispers agreed with me, and when they did, the ground before me slowly grew up, and moulded itself into a fountain, right before my eyes.

Saying that I was surprised is an understatement.

I stood there, gaping at the new feature, and faintly registering that the whispers seemed to be, laughing, at my reaction.

It was all very confusing.

The fountain isn't very cheerful, to say the least. Covered in dead vines, flowing with sluggish black waters, it's rather unnerving, but it's better then staring at the creepy mansion for who knows how long.

I decide to try something else.

I ask the whispers to make more features to the mansion's courtyard. Though I probably should've specified what I wanted.

I yelped as dead trees emerged from the stony ground, followed by slate grey, cobblestone pathways and wilted flowerbeds. Then, the once smooth, obsidian ground turned into dark dirt. It was, disturbing, to watch.

The whispers, again, laughed at the expression on my face, and I frowned back in turn. Though that frown disappeared into an exasperated sigh as I plop down on a rickety old bench, resting my arm on my forhead.

I wonder how I got into this situation, but quickly dismiss that thought.

It's painful whenever I try to regain my memories, I gave up on doing so ages ago.

Something new happened.

The door opened.

I cock my head in confusion at the wide open doors, that seem to lead into darkness. For some reason, I accepted the fact that I would never see those doors open, but they did. It seems the whispers are trying to spite me sometimes, and I guess this was just one of those times.

"I'm allowed in now?" I question to empty air. The whispers seem to chuckle an affirmative, and I shrug, walking into the ominous mansion.

Around me, the building seemed to sense my entry, for candles lit wherever I walked, illuminating the hallways with eerie violet light. Despite the unnerving feeling of the situation, I felt strangely calm, as if I were walking into a childhood home.

Not that I remember if I even had a childhood.

Doors open as I pass, and I examine each room. Most are empty of decoration, but I don't mind, because I'm finally in the mysterious building that I had gazed on for so long.

I come upon the dining room, which sprung to life at my appearance.

A pale tablecloth sinks out from the ground, spinning in the air and settling over the table. The door to what I assume is the kitchen, slams open, spitting out platters and plates, knives and forks, cups and bowls, and all things that belong on a dining room table. They all land on their designated spots, pulling off their own covers to reveal foods of all sort.

It's all quite fascinating.

I walk over to one plate and grab a piece food, plopping it on my tongue happily, and chewing it. The flavor blooms in my mouth, and I let out a hum of satisfaction.

Finishing up in the dining room, I walk through another door, climbing up multiple flights of stairs with little effort, before reaching the top floor and walking into a study.

The room is decorated in silver and green, and I feel a warm feeling rise up in my chest for an unknown reason. A plush chair sits in the center of the room, facing a flickering green fire that cast shadows over the tapestry-laden walls. Two other chairs sit on either side of the center one, angling inwards, but still keeping the fire in sight. Tall bookshelves sit in the corners of the room, one wall completely covered in them. In-between two bookshelves is a table, on it, a cat-like skull, propped up by a stand. Behind it on the wall was a picture of two slitted green eyes, surrounded by shadows. A book sat beside the skull's stand, closed, and sealed with a lock, on it were two words.

**Eternal Child**

I frown in confusion, turning to one of the many tapestries adorned with a silver snake. I walk up to the image, resting a hand on it, the threads reacted, squirming softly before wrapping around my outstretched palm, as if greeting an old friend.

Pulling away, I walk towards the fire, dragging my hand across a polished desk, covered in papers, some looking like legal forms, before standing in front of the flickering green flames.

Impulsively, I reach out to touch them, and am surprised when they react much like the tapestry did. They dance around my hand, steadily progressing up my arm, not harming me, only feeling oddly cold, and dry.

Then, the fire dances, and come to life, showing me images that I do not understand, flicking through them like skimming the pages through a book, before settling on one image.

The whispers move closer to me, seeming to fabricate, for I feel two slender arms wrap around my shoulders and hug me, pressing me against something's chest. I don't pull away, they mean no harm, and I'm too captivated by the image that seems to pull my conscious towards it, like liquid draining through a funnel.

What I saw, was the smiling face of a white haired woman, looking down at me, before I was enveloped completely, and forced into a body.

**Feedback is always Welcome**

**~CatLover**


End file.
